


Its 1:57 am

by Christopher_sucks



Category: Original Work
Genre: 193 words of sin, AND YET HERE I AM, Falsettos deserves better than this, I am but a small bean, I deserve better than this, I honestly h8 song fics, I love falsettos sm, Im tired but not tired enough to sleep get me, Just figured out how to make ittalics, M/M, My language teacher aka mr leffler wife, My language teacher would be dissapointed, My tags r bein real fuckin wonky man, My teachers deserve better than this, O sit i guess its two am now, Once again these are real people, Pls dont kull me for this, This is vague as shit yo, Why do i make anything, Writing shitty song fics at one in the morning, merry crisis, misuse of song lyrics, shitty spelling, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_sucks/pseuds/Christopher_sucks
Summary: Im sorry in advance





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could be sleeping rite now

_What would i do if i had not met you?_

 

They had been in love since junior year highschool

 

_Who would i blame my life on?_

They had done everything together- vacations, holidays, theyd gone to the same school, hell the only time they had gone anywhere too far from the other was their honeymoons

 

_Once i was told that all men get what they deserve._

 

He was happy--he really was, he had a wife a kid and another on the way, but still

 

_Who the hell then threw this curve?_

 

They both married. One arranged, one in an act of selfish self defence and stupidity. They both married.

 

_There are no answers._

 

No one answers when he calls them. Which makes sence considering they have a social life (not to mention a babysitter) but it still hurts as he lets it ring out for the seventh time that day

 

 _Who would i be_  
_If you had not been_  
_My friend?_

Had they not met their lives would be considerably diffferent. Had they not met their lives would be considerably worse. Had they not met their lives would have been considerably better

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story is i fuckin h8 myself


End file.
